


Electric (as standard)

by weaselett



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/pseuds/weaselett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is drunk. That was totally not part of the plan. </p>
<p>The carefully planned plan of wooing the girl with the pretty eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric (as standard)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memorysdaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorysdaughter/gifts).



This was really the absolute worst idea Darcy had ever had, in a long line of bad ideas, starting with applying for an internship with an actual scientist scientist. 

Yeah sure she'd had to do an internship with a scientist scientist because she needed the science credit, but she totally could have found another scientist. Who didn't run gods over with vans or get her ipod stolen by top secret government agencies. 

A scientist who didn't exude some kind of weird gravity thing that just seemed so inescapable. She had her credit, she had totally graduated like, two years ago, she should be doing politics stuff. Or something. 

Totally.

Such pretty eyes. Darcy smiled brightly up at the pretty eyes, and the person they belonged to. She was sure she shouldn't be looking up at the eyes, but she had kind of, somehow, lost track of where she actually was in the room. If she was in a room.

“Please tell me you have cut Lewis off.”

Darcy jumped, flailing, looking for the source of the sharp, totally not sexy in an unobtainable so hetero way, voice. She knew who that was, with all the red hair. 

All the glowy, wavy, just screaming to be touched red hair. Darcy rolled, reaching out towards the hair that was too damn far away. 

“She does not seem to be aware of what she is saying.” 

Darcy frowned, craning her head around, searching for the other voice. Pretty eyes, it was pretty eyes. There was pretty eyes, closer than red hair, Darcy turned her smile up to full beam, jiggling a little in place, reaching out to pretty eyes. 

“Darcy.”

Darcy flinched, flailing again as something poked her in the side. She made a grab for the offending limb but only succeeded in smushing her face into the carpet. Darcy groaned, somehow managing to roll back onto her back. 

“Mean.” 

The third voice was Jane, but she sounded closer and she was mean. Jane was the only one who would prod her while she was down. 

And totally off her head drunk. 

“I didn't,” Darcy flailed, pushing her hair out of her face. So much hair. “I had one bottle.”

She paused, frowning, there'd been more. There had been, “cake!” Darcy giggled, “I had one bottle and cake.”

“Alcohol cake.” Jane said, before she groaned, and Darcy rolled away from her as she tried to bury her face in Darcy's shoulder.

“No Jane, go find Thor for snuggles.” Darcy pushed her friend's shoulder, rolling her away, then groaned, “Why are we on the floor?”

“You moved to the floor after your second slice of cake.” That was pretty eyes, Wanda, her name was Wanda. The new girl. Darcy needed to focus, and filter, she was sure extra words were coming out, on top of what she intended. 

Stupid alcohol. 

“Ok, I think,” Darcy considered her stomach and grimaced, “We're going to stay on the floor. The floor is good.”

Red hair, scary Natasha, snorted and Darcy dared to glare at the other woman. 

“This is our floor, we can sleep on it if we want to.” Darcy did not stick her tongue out. She was totally not jealous of Natasha's red hair, or her awesome taser things. “Why are you in our place?”

“I came to check in with Wanda.” Natasha said, “and make sure you two were still alive. Thor would not be happy with us if we broke Jane.”

Darcy pouted. “We are totally not broken, just, drunk and that's fine.” Drunk was a thing that happened when alcohol was involved. Darcy nodded, listing to one side. 

“They have a very low tolerance for alcohol.” Wanda sounded a little put out, and Darcy was a little put out to be called a light weight. 

It just wasn't her normal kind of alcohol, and maybe it was more than one bottle. Maybe.

“You drink more than me, so not fair,” Darcy complained, slumping down a little as she glared up at a bemused Wanda. 

“I am not going to argue with a drunk.” Wanda replied, earning a snork from Natasha. 

“She will argue with you sober,” Natasha stepped forward and picked up the remainder of the cake, “I am going to take this and share with the boys.”

Wanda smiled, “I do not mind, and I can make more.”

Natasha laughed, casting one last one look at Jane, poking Darcy with the toe of her boot, then making her exit. “I trust you will see them safe to morning.”

“Mean.” Darcy muttered, rubbing her hip and sliding sideways. Upright was not easy. She squinted up at Wanda, considering, thought deep thought wasn't possible. “You can go, we'll be ok, I mean, if you don't want to drunk sit.”

Wanda eyed her for a long moment before she shook her head, “I will stay.”

Darcy blinked, “Ok.” She let her head roll to the side so she could check on Jane. “I think she's out.” She could always do the poke test, but it seemed like too much work. 

“She is asleep.” Wanda agreed, climbing onto the other couch across the room, legs tucked under her. 

“Widow stole the cake.” 

“There will be more cake, another day, but I will make a different cake.” Wanda smiled down at Darcy, thumb running over her bare toe nails. She'd painted them red, which was totally her whole colour scheme. Maybe Darcy needed to wear more red. 

Wanda laughed, “You do not need to wear any more red, the widow and I wear enough.”

Darcy frowned, “I didn't say anything about red.”

“You may not have intended to,” Wanda was still smiling, it might be a record. She was generally solemn in Darcy's experience. It didn't make her any less pretty though. Darcy liked intense. 

Wanda's head tilted to one side, eyes widening a little, and Darcy couldn't help but lick her lips in response. Intense was good. Yup.

“Do you,” Wanda frowned, chewing on her bottom lip for a moment, “some of the things you have been saying, you are interested in me?”

Darcy blinked. Her brain did not have anything to give, it was dead, officially. 

Wanda shifted, hands clenching together on her lap, waiting. 

“Um.” Darcy dug the nail of her thumb into her palm. Words would be good. “I think you are awesome, and would like to kiss you?”

Wanda stared, which was not the reaction Darcy had wanted. She might not remember in the morning, or she could lie, or maybe that wouldn't work because of Wanda's super powers. Darcy moaned, slumping sideways to lay on her side on the floor.

“You can forget I said that, if you want.”

“No.” Wanda moved silently, appearing above Darcy and earning a squeak of surprise, “I do not wish to forget, I am simply surprised.”

“Why? You're pretty.”

Wanda smiled faintly, “My brother drew the girls, not I.” 

Darcy sighed, damn. 

“I would like to talk, but not while you are still drunk.” Wanda continued after a pause. 

“Ok, I am good with that.” Darcy smiled up at Wanda, flailing out with a hand to grasp one of Wanda's ankles, “But I think we should all sleep on the floor. Special sleep over.”

Wanda hesitated before she lowered herself to the floor. “Now you will sleep?”

Darcy smiled nodding as she shifted closer to Wanda, effectively wedging the other woman between her and Jane. “Uh huh, and talk in the morning.”

-

“Coffee and painkillers, perfect start to my morning.” Darcy wrapped her hands around the mug that Wanda placed in front of her. Jane was still out, and from experience she knew it would be at least another hour before she woke and attempted to make a break for the lab. 

Wanda smiled faintly, settling onto a stool across the table, mug of tea grasped in her hands. She looked a little more rumpled than Darcy had seen outside of sparring practice, but sleeping on a floor did that to a person. 

“So, talk?” Darcy queried, a little wary. 

Wanda hesitated for a moment before she nodded. “Yes, I would like to know, what it is you want.”

Darcy chewed her bottom lip, “Not to, I mean, can't you tell? The guys said you could kind of mind read?”

Wanda flushed and Darcy flailed, almost knocking over her coffee, “Sorry, that was, I just, not the time? Sorry.”

Wanda smiled, a tiny smile, “I can sense things, but it is not, I get more from contact, when I am using my powers.” She shrugged, “I do not know what it is you desire from me.”

“Well, it kind of depends on you. I mean, I like girls, I've been with some guys, but girls are my preference. I don't know about you.” Darcy offered a shrug of her own. 

“I have not, there have been some brief, I can not call them relationships. I find you refreshing.”

“Oh.” Darcy took a long drink of her coffee, considering, “I like you, I mean Cap gave me a whole talk about you, and the Vision, and Thor has told a whole version of everything that happened. You were all heroic, I mean you even snagged some of Natasha's clothes, which is some serious hard core action.” 

Wanda gave Darcy a bemused look, “You often confuse me.”

Darcy grinned, “That's ok, I confuse many people. It is a skill.”

Wanda frowned, “We are talking, about us.”

“Sorry, I'm just, this is big. I mean sure I tased a god once, but like, you and Natasha rock the electric touch thing, I do not even compare.” Darcy shrugged, “I think you're hot, and having spent time with you, and having eaten you alcohol cake, I like you.”

Wanda smiled, “I enjoy your company, you do not shy from me as some do.”

“Don't say yes just because I'm nice to you and other people aren't.” Darcy waggled a finger at Wanda, drawing a soft laugh. 

“I would not, I enjoy your company, I would like to try and see what comes of it.” Wanda reached out across the table to grasp Darcy's hand, and Darcy honestly couldn't help but grin as she turned her hand squeezing back.

“I hope for some kisses, very soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I failed at fluffy Wanda fic, so I wrote drunk!Darcy fic - I hope you enjoyed her inept but somehow successful woeing of her Wanda. 
> 
> I noticed there isn't a lot of this pairing, so I hope those looking for more of it aren't disppointed by this fic.


End file.
